The Faint Hearted
by ancient-relic
Summary: AU. 'Beep. Beep. Beep.' There it was. Captured on screen, in sound. Her weakened heart…
1. The Encounter

**A/N: **Okay. So, I know I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, reeeeeeaaaaaalllllly shouldn't be starting another story, especially with everything that I'm currently working (and not working, as the case seems to be,) on. But please, please, pleeeeeeeaase bear with me, because this has been eating at me for the better part of a YEAR.

I really hope this turns out well, but I must stress the fact that this story will be exclusively for maintaining my creative imagination. I have no particular plans, no destination or length, or update schedule for this story in mind. However, since it has such a special place in my heart, I won't just give it up, either. That being said, if you can put up with all of those unwanted qualities in a future story to add to your Alert and Favourites, I bow to you. I hope you end up loving this just as much as I have.

Anyways, a little bit about the story itself... it kinda reminds me of Millenium Snow. If you've read it; isn't it cute? If you haven't; you should look into it! It's a short little series. Of course, our main character (who by the end of this chapter shall be dubbed _Silverhair_) isn't a vampire... he's just a regular old sap with silver hair. XD As you may or may not have noticed, this is AU. There will be no demons, magic, mikos, witchcraft, or wizardry. Just funny love... between Kagome and Silverhair. Eventually, anyhow... and NO. Silverhair is not an OC.

Now, read on.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**The Faint Hearted – I**

**By ancient-relic**

**-::-**

Grinning, a young girl, no more than sixteen, poked her head out of the doorway. The coast was clear. Wheeling out a tall device from which her IV hung, she placed her foot on one of the legs, and pushed off down the hall.

Her laughter of delight bubbled in her throat, but she forced herself to keep silent- her freedom was limited, and her nurse would be after her momentarily. Rolling right into a recently-vacated elevator, she pushed the ground floor button. Spinning around on the pole while the elevator went down threatened to make her sick to her stomach, but she swallowed the sensation, and pushed off the back wall of the elevator as it dinged on the main floor, propelling herself into the busy lobby.

"Kagome!" a voice called out over the bustle. The girl turned, using her momentum and her foot to change directions in a smooth curl, heading towards the voice.

"Sango!" she laughed in response, greeting her closest friend. Sango was a young woman who manned the visitor service/information/registration desk, and had a cheery, happy disposition. Kagome had tumbled right into her one day on one of her escapes from boredom, and they had quickly become fast friends in the rough ten minutes that Kagome had before her elderly nurse, Kaede, found her and dragged her back up to her room.

Ever since then, she had visited Sango when she worked- sometimes under the watchful eye of Kaede, sometimes not. And some days, Sango even managed to bring Kagome treats from the outside world, like soda and candies and fast food.

"Have you escaped again?" Sango laughed, opening the little door in the desk to allow the girl through.

"You betcha!" Kagome eyes sparkled. "Kaede must have left while I was asleep, planning on returning before I was awake again- but won't she get a shock!"

Sango smiled fondly at the young girl. Despite her age, Kagome had a rather childlike disposition. She was also fairly small for her age, though reversely, she was extremely clever and witty. She had been hospitalized off and on for a heart condition that threatened to collapse one, if not all of her ventricles, and she needed constant supervision, else a seizure send her into a life-ending coma.

"You shouldn't worry Kaede too much, Kagome." Sango reminded her. "She takes very good care of you, and has stuck with you for the longest." Kagome also had a habit of driving her nurses insane. So far, Kaede had been the only one to keep up with her… which seemed to be a miracle, given her age.

"I like Kaede the best," Kagome replied with a coy smile. "That's why I don't actually leave the hospital."

Sango remembered when they had to call the police to help find Kagome- she'd hitchhiked to the movie theatre several blocks away, and was watching one of the popular movie releases. "You can be quite tricky, can't you,"

"Mmn," Kagome nodded.

The phone rang, and Sango spun in her chair. "You know the rules," she reminded.

"I won't touch anything, promise," Kagome smiled as Sango answered the phone. Sitting down in another empty chair, she used the ribbon in her hair that held the long locks away from her face to attach her IV to the arm.

Wheeling over to the other side of the little area, she watched as both people and paramedics trickled in and out of the ER section. She loved to come downstairs and people-watch… it was one of her favourite past-times. She always imagined the stories behind their injuries, some more frightening than others. She imagined that maybe, she was one of those people- who would get to walk out of the hospital and go home after a few hours.

She was jolted out of her daydreaming when a rather unique figure walked out of the ER and towards the table. Patients also came to this desk to pick up their paperwork, and usually there was another woman, Ayame, who worked here with Sango. It was Ayame who covered the paperwork portion for the patients, while Sango dealt mostly with the visitors. However, it was then that Kagome realized that she was sitting in Ayame's vacated chair; meaning that the red-haired lady wasn't on duty.

As the boy approached her, she took her time letting her eyes wander over him, her mind spinning his story. He had long white hair, stretching to the small of his back. She decided she would call him Silverhair- a tribute to those delicate locks, so much more luscious than her own. It amused her how medieval his new nickname sounded.

He was tall, and his shoulders were strong and square, but his skin was fair and looked delicate. He looked extremely handsome, though he had delicate features- a strange combination. Dressed casually in a button-down shirt and jeans, he looked relatively humble; though the look in his eyes said otherwise. She wondered where he lived, what his family did for a living. Surprisingly, she couldn't create his story. She was distracted from her distraction as his eyes focused on her face.

It was his eyes that held Kagome's attention the longest, hands down- they were a startling shade of amber; such a fair, unusual gold that looked to be the colour of honey. She couldn't even settle on the right word to describe the exact shade- no _hue-_ but he was resting his forearms on the counter, watching her and waiting for her to gather her wits again.

"Uh… yes?" she squeaked, heat rushing to her face. He had totally just let her check him out! She noticed that there was a hint of a grin at the corner of his mouth.

"I am signing myself out of this place," he replied seeming genially. His voice was deep, though still more boyish than manly. Kagome felt the little hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Are you eighteen?" she squeaked again, too flustered to speak at a normal decibel. He seemed to notice this as well, and questioned her with a mocking lilt.

"Is your voice always so piercing?"

Kagome was so shocked by his smugness that she could have tripped- luckily for her she was already sitting. Her face heated further- if such a thing was possible. Anger seemed to overwhelm her shyness, and her eyes sparkled again, this time in defiance.

"Are you always so rude?"

The boy didn't seem to expect her to gather herself to quickly, and his eyes appraised her face as he took her in for a second time.

"You don't work here, do you." It was a statement, not a question.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and raised her eyebrow. "Very astute of you," she replied, returning his previous mocking tone. However, he didn't rise to her barb, merely returning her raised eyebrow with one of his own.

"If you are a patient here, then why are you _here_?" he responded, resting further on his arms as he leaned towards her over the counter.

"Because I can be-" she replied, too leaning closer, refusing to back down.

"Kagome!" a shrill voice called out. Kagome cursed Kaede for her timing, but leant back anyways, detaching her ribbon and tying back her long black hair. "There you are!"

Kaede shuffled up to the desk, paying no attention to the silver-haired boy beside her. "Back to your room this instant!"

"I see," the boy chuckled. "A detainee."

Kagome scowled in his direction, but allowed Kaede to drag her away. She heard Sango's voice question the boy.

"Sorry for making you wait. Your name please?"

She strained to hear the boy's real name, but it was lost in the rumble of the lobby. Curiosity poked at her, nagged her, demanded to be satisfied. Who was that boy? And what was he doing in the hospital? As the elevator doors closed, he turned to her, a smug grin stretched across his handsome face. He waved, a mocking gesture. Bye, he mouthed. Turning away in mock indignation, Kagome huffed.

She told herself to forget those stunning eyes and that rude smile, but to her chagrin, the mocking grin lingered all the way up the elevator ride. His silver hair shone in every beam of sunlight down the corridor, and his beautiful, mocking smile lingered on the back of her eyelids every time she shut her eyes.

"Curse you, Silverhair!"

**tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**EDITED: 04/25/10**


	2. The Hearing

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter... this one's rather short, but it's short and to the point. I'm setting everything up, you see. I don't predict that this story (as a whole) is going to be very long. I want to see if I can finish it before 10 chapters. I wonder if I can do it...?

Now, without further ado... OH! And Happy Holidays! :)

* * *

**The Faint Hearted – II**

**By ancient-relic**

**-::-**

The boy flicked his long silver hair over his shoulder impatiently. No one seemed to believe that he was the innocent party in all this mess. It really had been that stupid excuse for his brother who had started the problem by picking a fight with the biggest idiot in the club. It seemed like he had no sense of self-preservation… that seemed to be the most the logical reason, anyhow.

And of course, being the amazing sibling that he was, he had stepped in, and taken things outside before they caused damage to the restaurant. However, his good intentions stopped there- because the damage he had not done to the restaurant was done to the brute and his buddies, and he ended up getting charged for assault. And then, left sitting here, he wondered just where his good intentions went.

See if he ever helped his brother again.

Speaking of his brother, he craned his head to see him sitting with his father and step-mother in the first row of seats, boringly waiting for the judge and his sentence. His amber eyes were scrutinising his nails, picking imaginary dirt out from under them. The thoughts that were running through his mind were rather predictable… he imagined they were anxiously awaiting his latest… _partner_.

"This court will come to order. All rise for the Honourable Judge Kawasaki." The bailiff spoke, his voice gruff.

Everyone rose, and an elderly old man hobbled through a door up to his seat. The boy resisted rolling his eyes- because he could tell that despite the judge's old age, his eyesight was incredible. And of course, if the plead was going to go through successfully as community service, than he needed to be as humble as possible.

Shifting in his chair, the boy winced as his skin stretched against the bandage under his white shirt. Bruises and two long, but shallow wounds marred his usually flawless skin where one of the thugs had caught him by surprise, sending him careening into the side of a dumpster where the jagged metal can had torn through his paper-white skin.

"Before we begin," the judge began, looking down his nose and through his glasses at the criminal record in front of him, "Let it be known that this is not your first offence. Do you have anything to say in your defence, before I read my verdict?"

Clearing his throat, he rose, fighting back another wince. The cuts had probably re-opened, but he didn't really care; he had refused stitches. "Your Honour," his deep voice filled the courtroom authoritatively, a talent he had gained from his father. He knew all eyes were on him.

"When we were at the club, my younger brother" he left out _half_ on purpose, "got into a disagreement with another party-goer. When he was outnumbered, I rose to help him, and was physically attacked. In self-defence, I had to fight back. You can see, clearly, that I did not walk away without injury."

The Judge scrutinized him carefully for a moment, before looking down at the paper again. "It says here that the three young men who filed assault charges on you all suffered major bruising, one a broken jaw, one a broken arm, and several broken fingers respectively. Are you trying to tell me that those injuries were the result of self-defense?"

"Your Honour, they pulled two knives on me."

"Hmm." The Judge hummed speculatively. "Very well. This is not your first offence, so you will be sentenced to 600 hours of community service at the hospital where their injuries were looked after to pay off their hospital bills. If you do not complete all of your hours, or are engaged in another fight before your hours are completed, you will be sent to a juvenile detention facility for three months, and will be forced to take an anger management seminar for the duration of your stay. Is that understood?"

"Yes," he kept his voice strong; despite the anger that was filling him. 600 hours, all for his bastard brother? He was going to _kill_ that boy as soon as his time was up. He sent a menacing glare out of the corner of his eye at his sibling, but it was not even acknowledged, as his attention had been claimed by his cell phone.

"Would you and your guardian please sign these papers," Kawasaki said, rising. "Court dismissed."

Shuffling forward to meet with his father, his half-brother and his step-mother, he was greeted by a clap on the back.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it? Community service!" his father laughed.

"Or else you're being sent to juvie-" his brother sing-songed, tucking his cell phone away. "Wait until everyone hears this,"

"Sleep with your eyes open, bastard," he replied, sending a scathing glare at his brother that silenced his teasing. Marching brusquely past his silent step-mother, he headed towards the doors, waiting for their limo and the rest of his brain-dead family.

**tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**EDITED: 04/25/10**


	3. The Set Up

**A/N: **Wow, delayed chapter. I'm really getting further and further behind with EVERYTHING. I'll never ignore my writing though; it'll always be a part of my life. Thanks for sticking with me! :) Oh! And, a fun idea: Votes on how long it'll take Kagome to figure out Silverhair's real name! Haha! (Joking, but you can if you want.) His real name probably won't be revealed until Kagome figures it out... but I hope you all are a tad more smart than she is in figuring it out! :P

* * *

**The Faint Hearted – III**

**By ancient-relic**

**-::-**

"Kagomeeee!"

Kagome listened to the voice, trying to decide whether or not she was going to reveal herself just yet. She wanted _out_. And naturally, the best way to go about that was not to tell her elderly nurse, Kaede, and fill out all the appropriate paperwork; it was to hide until the old lady needed a coffee break to rest her weary bones and then book it like batman out of the bat cave.

"I'm such an evil genius--!" Kagome cackled, pushing off the wall with strength that belied her small stature, and went zooming past several flustered nurses.

"Woah-" a hand grasped her IV drip. "Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" a stern voice reprimanded.

_Darn it. I've been captured._

"Doctor!" Kagome put on a demure smile, turning to face one of her several doctor-acquaintances. "And how are you doing this fine morning? I'm just taking a spin down to Ward-"

"Kagome!" another voice called, wheezing, from the other end of the hall.

_Already? Fast for an old grandma._

Kagome turned to watch Kaede approach; appalled at the sight that befell her eyes. Kaede was wheeling down the hall on an IV drip, just like she was! Minus the fact that hers wasn't needled into her arm…

"Cheater!" Kagome couldn't help but cry in dismay.

"Now Kagome," came the teasing voice of her doctor-friend. "Kaede's got to keep up with you somehow,"

"But Miiiiirrrrokuuu," Kagome mumbled, wiggling on her IV, but the doctor held her still. "It's _copying_!"

Miroku's laughter was deep and rich, and all the nurses who had been watching the interaction blushed and glanced away, having been jolted back to reality. Miroku's face held a priestly grin, but Kagome knew the way his mind really worked.

"Now Kagome, dear," he pet her head affectionately; part of an act that she sometimes deigned to participate in, "You can't make it too hard on Kaede- where will we be if you send Kaede to a hospital bed after heart failure?"

Kagome scowled, and shook his hand away, her eyes full of the grin her acting hid. "Lecher," she mumbled, just as affectionately, allowing herself to be passed off to a flushed Kaede, who then proceeded to wheel them both back down the hallway towards Kagome's room.

"Hey, Kaede," Kagome questioned thoughtfully, allowing the old lady to fluff her pillow fondly, "You don't really mind me running around all the time, do you?"

"Well, child, there's a complicated answer to that question." The elderly lady replied.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her lids sliding slowly to half mast. The running around made her sleepy much more easily than it used to. She'd probably have to have another check-up soon if she was tiring this quick.

"Exercise is important for growing children." Kaede began, "But you're not like other children. There are certain things that we need to be sensitive to when you want to do things. If you were to run around, wild, and something happened to you, someone might not be around to help you."

"But that's why I stay in the hospital," Kagome mumbled sleepily. "I could leave if I wanted to; I know all the trick ways in and out. Even on the roof," her words slowly became less understandable. Still, Kaede caught the word 'roof', and couldn't help sending a curious glance upwards.

-::-

"Now, if you'd please follow me this way," the voice droned on. He really felt like punching it out of existence. Graciously, he refrained.

"This is Ward 6. All the terminally ill are kept here; mostly children. The adults are grouped towards the back of the ward so they can have some peace and quiet. You'll be spending most of your time here, because while regular staff is not specifically needed, bedpans don't clean themselves."

He glanced to the side, pretending not to notice the glare the old secretary sent him. "Will I be spending all of my hours here?" he asked, glancing into a playroom to see several children playing with toys. They looked no older than 7.

"Unless you're needed elsewhere." The lady replied waspishly. "There will be a doctor in there; young, dark hair. Speak to him, and he'll send you somewhere for today. Remember, you are expected to complete at least 2 hours a day, given you're still in school."

"I'm on break," he replied, turning to look the lady dead on in the eyes for the first time since they'd been introduced. The lady seemed taken aback at the fierceness of his stare, but swallowed and continued.

"Then you will be expected to put in a full work day, like the day nurses until your school break is over," she replied. "I'll make sure that the proper people are alerted of this change in schedule."

_Damn,_ he grunted, turning to the door as she walked away._ I should have kept my mouth shut._

Stepping into the playroom, none of the children looked up to see who the newcomer was. Weaving around the children and their various messes, he headed towards the dark-haired doctor sitting in the corner, at a desk covered in papers. Some of which, he noted with a wry smirk, were covered in childish scribbles. Clearing his throat, he watched as the doctor looked up, startled.

"Ah, our hired help." The doctor grinned, his purple eyes welcoming. "My name is Miroku; no need for formalities."

_What an easy-going guy._

"I've been told to report to you daily, Doctor Miroku. You're supposed to be overseeing my hours?"

Miroku stared at the young man for a moment, taking in his long silver hair, amber eyes, and the pale tattoos on his wrists. "You're one of those types, eh?"

He merely replied with a cocked eyebrow. "Do not misunderstand me, if you please. I am here to complete my hours. I have been told these children are all terminally ill," he paused for dramatic effect, sweeping his eyes over the ignorant children. "All I wish to do is complete my job so I can return to my _life_." He emphasized the last word sharply, though not rudely.

The doctor studied him a moment longer, before grinning and waving his hand in dismissal. "It's almost lunch time, so I'll tell you what. Go wander around the Ward, get your bearings. Then, get some lunch, and report back for 1:30. You can organize my warzone-" he gestured to his desk, "-and then I'll let you off early today."

Staring at the older man quizzically, he turned only when the man shooed him off again. As he was leaving, he caught a snippet of what Miroku mumbled to himself under his breath. "—at least until he meets Kagome, anyways."

The name sent off a little alert in the back of his mind; the name was familiar, but why? Exiting the room and shutting the door with a soft click, he began to stride slowly down the halls, pausing to peek into the rooms he passed. Most were empty, filled with colours and toys and other rather childish things. The children's rooms, he assumed.

After several dozen doors, he came across one that was open. Passing briefly through the threshold, his attention was captured by the wide window that overlooked the highway that was a little ways off to the north. The 6th Ward had the best view by far, he realized.

_But if they're going, they may as well have a last look at something other than buildings and smog._

After the highway, there was a decent sized stretch of trees; the valley, he realized, which slightly covered the twinkling lights of the next city over, hardly seen in daylight. At night, he assumed, the area would glow.

A gentle stirring and mumble caught his attention, and he turned to see the occupant of the room shifting to an upright position. Her dark hair tumbled around her form deceivingly seductive, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He recognized those eyes before the familiar voice echoed from her mouth.

"Silverhair?"

**tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**EDITED: 04/25/10**


	4. The Incident

**A/N: **Hey! Long time no see. Actually, I'm proud to say that it hasn't been that long... heh heh heh. The last update of mine was in... March? On this story. It's only been a couple of couple of months. ;P

Aaaannnnyyyyways, Silverhair's name has still not been revealed... and it won't be revealed until Kagome learns it. Ah, I've said that before, haven't I? That decision of mine might change... but I don't think it will.

And hey! We run into Doctor Kagura Osakoi this chapter. (What a weird last name.) It's a tad bit longer than the previous chapters, and I was going to continue it, but then I decided I had a good place to end the chapter. Also, dinner was ready. Ooh, and this chapter also has a little bit of insight into Silverhair's character. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Faint Hearted – IV **

**By ancient-relic**

**-::-**

"Silverhair?"

Bright eyes stared at him, slightly fogged with sleep. Her tousled hair paired with her slightly flushed cheeks made her look like she had jus dashed up a flight of stairs.

"What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question in favour of putting together the puzzle pieces in his mind. She was in the terminally ill ward? When he had seen her last- and yes, he did remember- she had simply appeared to be healthy and likely due for release.

"Why are you here?" the question was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

She recoiled from him, sinking back into her pillows. A frown marred her face for a moment before it was hidden by her hair as she turned away.

"Get out." She said suddenly. "I don't know what you're doing here, and I don't care. Leave."

When he made no move towards the door, she turned back to him, eyes bright and furious. She tossed her blankets aside and he watched her delicate white legs lower her delicate frame to the floor. Wheeling her IV behind her, she marched right up to him so they were standing chest-to-chest, tilted her head almost straight up and gave him a pointed jab to the shoulder. He was at least a good foot and a half taller than she was, but the power of her poke was surprising. She was certainly riddled with oxy-morons. Healthy looking, but terminally ill... tiny and delicate yet deceivingly strong...?

"I – said – leave!" she emphasized each word with another poke.

"You're poking me in the wrong direction," he pointed out suddenly, again surprising himself. He didn't want to leave.

"Oooh!" the girl growled, swinging behind him before he had a chance to react. She shoved him towards the door without notice, and he remembered him motor functions in time to save himself from falling over. Slowly he was ushered towards the door with her insistent, forceful pushes. At the door, he turned to her to say a thought he hadn't completed in his mind.

_Something like... "Why are you her-_

But as his eyes alighted on her form, his voice failed. She was bent over with her eyes squeezed shut, her hand fisted in her sleeping shirt in the center of her chest. Suddenly, her body seemed to fall limp like its strings had been cut and she pitched forwards towards the floor, her mass of hair fluttering around her weakly. Spurred into motion, he threw himself to the ground so as to cushion her fall. She landed at an awkward angle against him, her temple pressed against his cheek. He was stunned for a moment after the impact, blinking away stars. The stinging across his cheekbone told him he would likely be adding a black eye to his list of injuries.

Righting her IV, which was hanging balanced rather precariously on two wheels against a small side table, he let out a tense breath. Her neck was pressed against his skin where the collar of his shirt had been pushed aside in his valiant attempt to save her from the cold tile, and he stiffened when he realized that he couldn't feel a pulse. Panicking, he cradled her head in one hand and pressed the other to her neck, searching for some sign of a pulse only to come away empty. Hoisting her up as best as he could from the strange angle they had fallen at, he shouted and hoped someone was close enough to hear.

"Help! Someone come quickly!"

And sure enough, he heard the clipped tone of heels fast approaching their location. A woman who looked much too beautiful to be a doctor strode into the room, her white lab coat open and swirling around her form. Taking one glance down at his struggles to rise with the girl's dead weight in his hands, she promptly spun on her toe and pressed a series of buttons on the intercom by the door, which sent a sharp, high-pitched beep to the other end of the device.

Moving to his side, she helped hoist the girl off him, and they placed her on the bed. Turning her brilliant scarlet eyes onto him, a voice that didn't suit her visage came tumbling out.

"Get out right now."

A familiar voice came from down the hall- "Dr. Osakoi, what's going on?"

"Boy," the woman, Dr. Osakoi, seemed to glare at him without even narrowing her eyes. "We need space. Get out of the way- get out of the room."

Her tone of voice left no room for argument; though she didn't sound angry, she sounded like she meant business. It was the kind of tone that insinuated that whatever threat got dished out would likely come true. He shuffled backwards out of the room, his eyes resting a moment on the little girl lying unconscious on the bed.

"Miroku, we've got to prep the defribulator, stat." Osakoi called, as the dark haired doctor from earlier rushed in past him without a glance and headed to the girl's side.

"Oh, Kagome," the man murmured soothingly. "Please be okay, and don't give up on us yet."

"Miroku, charging,"

"Give me a second, Kagura."

"Son," a softer voice startled him from the events he was witnessing, and a hand on his shoulder turned him around. A lady with a wise eye- _an eye patch, how archaic,_ (because his sarcasm never failed him, even in his head)- and a head full of long greyed hair looked him over. "You need some help yourself. Come with me, and we'll get you patched up."

He was then aware of the throb in his face and the sting in his abdomen, and he looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt. He'd likely ripped his still healing cuts when he dove for the girl, but shook it off. Shallow skin wounds were nothing next to some kind of head injury, and though he didn't _know_ the girl- he made a mental note to call her by her name, Kagome, at least in his thoughts- he decided he wouldn't wish head trauma or brain injury on her.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he was kind of excited to talk to her again. And the next time, perhaps she wouldn't kick him out of the room...? And he could learn something more about her.

_Kagome..._

-::-

"Nice shiner, douche-bag." His brother greeted, looking up from his game as he strode purposefully past.

"Been reading the dictionary lately, half-wit?" he countered. "I didn't know you knew how to read."

"Kiss my ass," his half-brother replied, turning back to his game. "At least I'm not the one who gets beat up and then has to complete community service!"

Something snapped inside him then, and he turned, a cold rage ripping through his body. He strode purposefully to his brother's game console, and with one fluid motion ripped it up off the shelf and threw it at the wall. The console left a good sized dent and satisfyingly crackled and popped before it released several puffs of white smoke from its new location on the floor. Stalking to where his brother was sitting wordlessly on the couch, he swung his right fist back and socked the shocked look right off his face.

"There." He snarled, turning away and heading for his room. "Now we match."

After stalking to his room he slammed his door by kicking it closed, and ripped off his blood-stained shirt. The bus ride home- yes, he had taken the bus- _how disgusting,_ had been interesting to say the least; the general public had seemed both awed by his presence and terrified by his bloody shirt and ruffled appearance. Tossing it in the general direction of his laundry bin, he stalked into his master bathroom and flipped on the lights.

In the mirror his fresh stitches were surrounded by angry red flesh. Poking experimentally with his tapered fingers, he realized morbidly that his old tattoos on his wrist matched his newest injuries. Luckily he typically healed without scarring; but just his luck these would scar.

_Great._

Now his mood was really shot. Glancing at his other side, he followed the odd-patterned bruising up to his shoulder. A strange mark had formed: it was fading, and the only reason he could see it was because it was still pink against his pale flesh. It was rounded, almost perfectly circular and...

...and it was where the gi- _Kagome_- had poked him. Studying the fading mark for a moment longer, he turned to the shower and set the hot water to run. Maybe a soothing shower would soothe his temper. It was then that it occurred to him that his temper had calmed down at the thought of the unconscious girl in the hospital, and instead of anger he was filled with curiosity and something that seemed suspiciously like worry.

When had he ever been worried about someone's health? Not since his mother-

_And the anger is back._

After his shower, he decided he'd go find his brother again and see what he could do about rectifying his mis-matched black eyes.

**tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**EDITED: 04/25/10**


	5. The Reintroduction

**A/N:** It's been a while. But I'm back... or at least, I'm going to try to be. Teeheehee. If any of you have been reading my update notes on my author's page, you'll know about my plans for updating my current projects. This chapter is on that list. So far so good. I'm making progress. BE HAPPY! And be happy in a review, if it suits you... :P

* * *

**The Faint Hearted – V**

**By ancient-relic**

**-::-**

Kagome groaned lightly, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as she struggled to open her eyes. She struggled to remember everything she could leading to falling asleep again… and felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she succeeded.

The boy, Silverhair, had appeared in her room- how he had found her, and how he had got there remained a mystery- but a sharp pain in her chest had reminded her she shouldn't have let herself get so worked up, and she had blacked out. Kagome forced her eyes to focus as she looked around her room, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that Silverhair seemed to have disappeared to wherever he had come from.

Rolling slightly over to her side, Kagome smacked the little red _call_ button that would summon Kaede via her special pager. Moments later a figure waltzed into the room, but it wasn't Kaede.

"Miroku?" Kagome rasped, her throat still dry from sleep.

"Good morning, Kagome," Miroku replied pleasantly. "It's good to see you're up."

"Where's Kaede?"

Miroku didn't answer her question immediately- instead handing her a small dixie cup of water, and waiting patiently for her to chug it down.

"Kaede is taking her bi-weekly day off," Miroku said, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kagome quickly did some mental math, and wrinkled her nose. "Isn't today Friday?"

Miroku gave Kagome a scrutinising look, and scribbled some things down on the clipboard he held in his hands. Glancing at her over the top, his eyes shone with concern.

"Today is Monday, Kagome." Miroku said slowly. "You've been sleeping for almost 72 hours."

Feeling slightly nauseous, Kagome swallowed thickly. It'd been almost four weeks since she'd blacked out for over 24 hours… and with a sinking feeling, Kagome realized that her condition was likely to go downhill again.

"That's not good," was all she managed to croak, turning her head away to glance at the wall. Her eyes were stinging, and she knew there was no way she could meet Miroku's face without her tears overflowing.

"No, it isn't. We had hoped that the worst had passed, to be honest, but-"

"That the worst had passed?" Kagome felt her frustration turn into anger. "Miroku, I'm in the _terminal ward_! The WORST will only pass once I'm DEAD!"

"Kagome," Miroku winced, putting out his hands pleadingly. "You know what I'm talking about. You haven't shown such aggressive signs of deterioration in a long time- you know we wondered whether or not you were in some kind of remission, right?"

"Just get out." Kagome's voice was dead- defeated. "Your optimism is disgusting. I'm just waiting to die, Miroku. And you know it. Stop trying to get my hopes up."

With that, Kagome rolled completely over so she faced the wall, tugging at her IV. Miroku stared sadly at her trembling shoulders for a moment, before shaking his head in defeat and leaving her room.

-::-

"Just the person I was looking for," a woman's voice spoke loudly in his ear, startling him from where he was working on preparing several packages for Miroku.

"Excuse me?" he forced himself to be polite, but his voice was still slightly frosty. Just because he was doing his community service, didn't mean he had to do it joyfully.

"You're the kid who called in the emergency for Kagome the other day, right?" the doctor crossed her arms across her ample bosom and pinned him with a fierce stare. Suddenly, he recognized her.

"Dr. Osakoi," he acknowledged.

"Listen, kid, you can call me Kagura." She waved her hand. "We're all pretty easy-going here, as you've probably noticed. It's the terminal ward, so we like to keep things as pleasant as possible."

"Doctor Kagura," he repeated his greeting with a nod of his head, but his eyes never lost their calculating gaze. _Neither,_ he observed, _have hers._

"Anyways," she continued, taking a seat on one of the plush chairs across from him at Miroku's desk, "I'm pulling rank, so to speak."

"Excuse me?" he repeated.

"I know why you're here. I know what you're supposed to be doing. And I also know that you're probably ready to pull out your hair. You don't seem the type to be stuck with court-ordered community service. And it seems a little unfair to me that you're stuck doing such laughable things," she gestured to the hole-punch and stapler.

Although his expression didn't outwardly change, inwardly, he was fighting the grin that wanted to stretch across his face. _Finally_, he sighed. _Maybe this experience will prove to be useful after all._

"So I've decided to assign you a task of my own. Miroku's just a lazy asshole who hates paperwork. We shouldn't encourage his behaviour, after all." Kagura smiled dangerously, her eyes flashing.

As she adjusted her position and crossed her legs, he realized that this was not the sort of woman to be messing with. Perhaps he could grow to actually respect her. She was every inch a femme-fatale, from her dangerously good looks to her killer figure, and intelligent to boot, if her occupation was anything to judge by.

"Remember the girl you caught? Her name is Kagome. The nurse that usually takes care of her, Kaede, has been called away on some business at another hospital. I would like you to look after her in Kaede's place while she's away."

"Why me?" he asked, folding his hands atop the papers he'd been working on previously. "Isn't that something I'd need to be…" he paused to search for the right word. "_certified_ for, or something?"

"Technically, yes." Kagura replied, sitting back and letting her aggressive posture relax. Unconsciously, he felt himself doing the same. "But currently, Kagome will simply need to be kept in bed. Her most recent episode has weakened her more than she knows, and she's in no condition to be on her feet. All you'll need to do is make sure she stays in bed, short of going to the bathroom, and make sure she keeps up with her lessons."

"Lessons?" he cocked an eyebrow, part in curiosity, part in disbelief.

"We like to make things pleasant," Kagura allowed. "It provides a sense of comfort and security if things continue on as normal as possible."

_Normal,_ he snorted. _In a terminal ward?_

"Also," Kagura continued. "Kagome has proven to be… rather explosive, since waking up. She's usually quite upbeat and positive, but I have reason to believe that she's on the brink of a dangerous bout of depression. I think you will be able to stop that from happening."

"I'm not a therapist," he couldn't help retorting. "I don't think I'll be of much assistance."

"I think you'll be of more help than you know," Kagura chuckled, rising from her spot. "All you have to do is keep her in bed, make sure she keeps up with her school work, and make sure she is fed and watered. Press the button for a nurse or attendant if anything goes wrong. And if all goes well, perhaps I can persuade the appropriate people in your favour,"

Kagura glanced at him meaningfully over her shoulder as she finished, before disappearing out the door. "Win-win situation, kid. You've got until lunchtime to finish your to-do list for Miroku. I'll meet you outside Kagome's room before the lunch break is over to give you a brief history of everything you need to know, as well as the full breakdown of your assignment."

With that, Kagura disappeared out the door, her white doctors coat snapping crisply around her. He stared at the door for a long moment before turning back to the pile of papers in front of him, his mind whirling.

-::-

When he entered the room, she'd been sound asleep, and was facing the far wall. It looked like a defensive position if ever he'd seen one- and he wondered what she'd fallen asleep thinking about. Slumping into a chair by the foot of her bedside, he placed the pile of file-folders that the doctor had handed him, and set about to reading.

_Well, based on these reports, she's smart. She's sixteen, so that would put her in Grade 10, but she's been covering material that I learned last year, and even some of what I studied at the beginning of my term._ He gathered, reading through her progress reports and educational history. Her handwriting seemed neat enough, and ne noted doodles of random landscapes along the sides of most of her assignments. There was also one recurring doodle of a large tree, with a Torii gate behind it.

Finding nothing else of particular interest in her first folder, he quickly leafed through several of the others, finding her proficient in every single subject save biology. _Curious._ He glanced at Kagome's sleeping form; she'd rolled over at some point onto her back, and now had her hands clasped across her stomach protectively.

Placing her school folders to the side, he picked up the last folder; which, according to Kagura, was a summarized history of her medical and mental health, for his eyes only. Inside the folder was a single sheet of paper.

_Either not much is wrong, or she wasn't kidding when she said condensed._ He thought, scanning through the few paragraphs there.

'Kagome Higurashi, aged 16. Terminal heart condition. Admitted at age 6 with heart attacks and seizures. Left heart chamber slowly deteriorating. Responding positively to cell shock treatment. Repeated right ventricle failure. Vein deterioration. Massive haemorrhaging. Unstable left lung. Possible signs of anaemia. Easy bruising. Open heart surgery and vein replacement.'

It seemed to be a point form list of the various issues and problems that Kagome had suffered through, he gathered as he read. _She has some kind of heart problem, then._ As he continued to read, it began listing Kagome's mental history.

'Escaped the hospital a total of four times. Sent home once. Returned after a seizure with signs of mental instability and neglect. No familial visits since 13th birthday. Shown severe signs of depression and Obsessive Complusive Disorder. Resuscitated after an attempt to take her own life. Signs of bi-polar mood swings. Refusal to take OCD medication. Threatened psychiatrist. Physically attacked psychiatrist. Refuses to speak of anything dating prior to 13th birthday and her last visit home, or her family. Rapid cell deterioration. Expectancy; 17 or 18 years of age.'

_That was unexpected._ He closed the folder abruptly, tucking it under the pile of school related files. _She didn't seem so… troubled the first time we met._

Glancing over to her form on the bed, he was surprised to see her staring back at him warily. She hadn't moved save opening her eyes, and he simply stared back at her unflinchingly, waiting for her to speak first.

"Where's Kaede?" her voice was soft, and so near to a whisper that he almost leant forwards to hear better.

"She's been called away on personal business." He said simply, leaning backwards and crossing his leg, adopting a comfortable position.

"Probably Kikyo again," Kagome murmured, closing her eyes wearily, and rubbing at her face. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here as her replacement,"

Her eyebrows shot up behind her bangs as she gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously?"

He felt the corner of his mouth quirk up in reaction, but he didn't quite let himself smile. "Seriously."

"How old are you?" she shifted backwards a little, propping herself into a position closer to upright so she could see him better.

"Eighteen."

"Are you even qualified to do Kaede's job?"

"Not really," he shrugged, sitting through her relentless questions.

"Then why are you here?"

"I've been ordered here." He said. "It's this, or a juvenile detention facility."

"Wow," her disbelief turned into surprise, borderline approval. "You're practically a criminal. What did you do?"

"I saved my brother the trouble of making himself look pathetic in a bar fight." He said, sitting up and resting his elbows on the chair arms. "Why are _you_ here?" he asked. "You never answered me the other day."

Kagome slumped backwards and gave him a stone-faced look. "I'm sick."

"Obviously," he said, gesturing to the IV and the heartbeat monitor. "I answered your questions; it's only fair you answer mine."

"I've got a terminal heart condition," she said after a long pause. "Either way, I won't be stuck in here for much longer."

The conversation died off awkwardly, and Kagome gave a big sigh before turning to look past him, and out the window. The sky was overcast, but the afternoon was still bright despite it. Dark clouds hovered on the horizon, threatening a rainstorm; possibly even a thunderstorm. The wind brought them closer, slowly but surely. The silence in the room was broken as Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly, and he turned to look back at her.

Kagome's face flushed, and she patted her stomach with a sheepish smile. "Do you think you could go grab me something…? They should still have the lunch stuff out in the caf."

"Sure," he said slowly, rising slowly. "Wait here." He gave her a pointed look, and headed for the door. She gave him a narrow-eyed look in response.

"See you," she gave him a little wave.

-::-

As he made his way back to Kagome's room with her lunch, he took a quick stock of what he'd gathered.

_Salad with a light Italian dressing, orange juice, and apple wedges with caramel sauce. A light enough lunch I suppose._ He looked up from the tray just in time to dodge a nurse who was rushing down the hall, apparently in a great rush to get somewhere.

"Rude," he growled under his breath, turning to glare at the nurse over his shoulder.

As he turned the corner into the hallway with Kagome's room, he was surprised to find Doctor Kagura talking to several security guards several feet away. He passed them, sending them a curious look, but Kagura either didn't see him or ignored him. His step faltered as he stepped into Kagome's room, where Miroku was bent down on the floor, gathering various papers.

The whole room was covered in papers, and the sheets trailed on the floor. The heartbeat monitor was flat lining, and the IV was leaking in a steady rhythm on the floor. Kagome was noticeably missing. And the folder with her medical history- _Only for my eyes-_ was lying open on her empty bed, the only file that hadn't been thrown about the room in rage.

_What have I done?_

**tbc.**


End file.
